Behind These Eyes
by ashes at midnight
Summary: A vision sends Angel to Sunnydale just in time to prevent the event's of the Buffy S4 epi "Who Are You?" Instead of Buffy and Faith swapping bodies Buffy and Angel swap. Yes, it's a Buffy/Angel body swap story! rated M for some very good reasons!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon, I am merely using his characters to feed my imagination!**

**A/N: I have always loved both body swap episodes, they were so hilariously funny! This story is my own version of the Buffy episode 'Who are you?" where instead of Buffy and Faith switching bodies Angel and Buffy switch.**

**I would like to thank Jen (Angel's blue eyed girl), for giving me the push I needed to get this story out months before I planned, and Courtney (Frosty600) who has helped me work out a few minor aspects of this fic! Thank you so much lovelies, you girls are the best!**

**A BIG shout out to Readingmama for being an amazing beta. I have made a banner for this story which can be found on my profile!**

**Now, I believe I have waffled on for quiet a bit, on with the story! Read, review, but most of all enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**Lia**

Behind These Eyes

Chapter 1

Angel sped down the deserted desert highway, the bitumen spread out in front of him in a long straight stretch. On either side of the road the darkness was complete; the glare of the Plymouth's headlights the only light visible for miles. Angel didn't care, his eyesight was better than most. He pushed his foot further down on the accelerator pushing the old car to its very limits causing the big Plymouth to shudder and whine as it reached impossible speeds. The bushes and shrubs that lined the road sped past; a rattlesnake slithered into the sand away from the road.

It was almost midnight and Angel clasped the steering wheel in a tight grip. He was on his way towards Sunnydale, a place he dreaded to return to. The town held too many memories, too many reminders of her, of Buffy and what they used to have. Even his brief return six months ago was almost too much for him to stand. Her LA visit a few day's later even harder for him to forget, even harder for him to move on from. But she wasn't responsible for that, not for that missing day, it was his burden alone to bear.

Even so, he never expected himself to be driving the same route to the Hellmouth again, not under these circumstances anyway. He frowned as he remembered how he had come to be in this particular situation. It had been late afternoon; Cordelia had almost finished for the day and was packing her bags. Angel had been in his office, going though some case files while Wesley sat opposite him, a thick book on _Demonic Weather Omens_ in his slender fingers.

A scream of pain had sounded from the front room and Angel surged to his feet, rushing out of the room and just managing to catch Cordelia before her head hit the wooden floor. He'd held her tight, cradling her head against his chest as her body convulsed and shuddering in pain, small whimpers escaping her lips as her face scrunched up in agony.

When the vision faded she laid still, her breathing heavy. Wesley rushed into the room, a bottle of pills and a glass of water in his hands. Angel remembered how Cordelia had smiled gratefully at the former watcher, taken a few pills and a sip of water and relaxed against the desk. Angel had waited patiently, allowing Cordy to gather her thoughts and for the pain to fade. Then she had spoken and it had taken all of Angel's will not to run out then and their, even though it was the middle of the afternoon.

Her vision had been vague, like they always were, but she had managed to catch a glimpse of Buffy and Faith in the living room of Buffy's house, the house had been trashed and Buffy and Faith were in the middle of a fight to the death. Angel couldn't risk anything happening to Buffy, not again, and he knew Faith brought out the worst in the blonde slayer. She had a way of getting under Buffy's skin and twisting until the pain was doubled.

Angel was determined to stop them before it came to that, for Buffy's sake and for Faith's as well. Even after all that she had done to him, Angel still couldn't bring himself too hate the dark-haired slayer, he knew what she was going through and how hard it was to fight the instincts within his own self. He also knew that under different circumstances Buffy could have ended up in Faith's shoes; it was only the support of her mother, Giles and the Scooby's that let Buffy keep herself whole.

Angel gunned the engine again, pressing down on the accelerator and urging the big car to even greater speeds. The Sunnydale sign flashed past and Angel reluctantly slowed the car slightly as he reached the town's limits, taking the turns at almost breakneck speeds he drove down Buffy's street and came to a screeching stop in front of her house.

He jumped out of the car, leaving the door hanging open as he sprinted across the lawn and vaulted up the steps to the porch. He could hear the sounds of breaking glass and screams of pain and rage from within. Faith's voice shouted in anger, and then a loud crash. He flung open the door and stepped into the house.

"Buffy!" he yelled looking around frantically. He noticed both Slayers in the living room, glass littered the floor. The coffee table was smashed into tiny pieces. The glass door in the entrance of the living room was also destroyed, the flimsy lacy curtain flapping slightly. He rushed forward towards the two Slayers.

Faith and Buffy were standing beside the fireplace, Buffy was covered in blood from a cut to her forehead and lip and her arms were covered in small shallow cuts. Faith was looking dazed and there were bruises forming on her as well, a large cut on her leg slowly leaked blood. Both girls looked like death, they were hurt and tired and while Buffy was quicker and stronger then Faith, the dark haired Slayer was desperate, and willing to do anything; a lethal combination.

As Angel rushed into the room Faith punched Buffy savagely in the nose, causing the blonde Slayers head to snap back. Grabbing Buffy by the shoulders, Faith pulled her forward and with a desperate glance at Angel, she reached out to take her hand. Angel noticed a silver metal device in the dark Slayer's hand and immediately knew that something terrible was about to happen. He rushed forward, his vampire speed propelling him across the room in milliseconds, just in time for him to clamp his hand around Faith's hand at the same moment that she grabbed Buffy's.

There was a blinding flash of bright blue light. Electric sparks shiver up Angel's arm and he see's the same thing happen to Buffy, Faith's hand however was completely unaffected as she glared up at him angrily.

Suddenly Angel found his position had changed, where before he was standing on Faith's side, now he was facing her, and curiously, looking up at her. He frowned and glanced down at their interlocking hands. Wiggling his fingers, Angel widened his eyes as a small, delicate female hand with long nails responded.

"What the hell?" he snaped, jerking his arm away, his voice is high and light, a female voice. Buffy's voice.

There was a startled gasp from his right and Angel, now in Buffy's body whipped his head around to stare at himself.

Buffy couldn't believe her eyes, one minute she was fighting Faith, the next Angel was by her side and there was a bright flash of light. Then she had found herself suddenly looking down at two heads, one brunette, one blonde. She instantly recognised the blonde head as her own but she couldn't work out why she wasn't in it. She had heard her own voice and realised someone else was in her body.

She glanced down and found herself looking at a flat male chest and long, long legs in a pair of black slacks. Her mouth had popped open and she had gasped in shock. She was in Angel's body!

She raised her head; her eyes open wide and found herself staring into a pair of large hazel eyes, her own eyes. "Angel?" she whispered, her voice deep, a soft timber that rumbled in her chest. It was Angel's voice.

Angel-as-Buffy could not believe what was happening, he was looking at himself, he had not seen himself in over two hundred and fifty years, and his mouth was moving and he was speaking! The way his voice sounded his own name was familiar, his tongue wrapping around the vowels and adding an almost breathless sigh at the end.

His eyes widened. "Buffy?" he squeaked. "You're in me?" His mouth popped open.

Buffy-as-Angel grimaced slightly and shrugged. "Yeah, and you're…" she waved her hand to indicate the body he was in, "Well…me?" She made a face, a mixture of embarrassment and disgust.

Angel coughed and looked down for the first time, a pair of fine, shapely breasts obscured his vision, from this angle he could see between them and Buffy's red lacy bra was clearly visible. He jerked his head up again, a blush tinging his cheeks as he quickly avoided Buffy's dark, narrowing gaze.

Faith had managed to back away, her eyes flicking between vampire and Slayer, her eyes getting wider and wider as the revelation of what happened finally dawned on her. Angel and Buffy had switched minds; they were in each others bodies. She started to laugh, her dark eyes crinkling in amusement as she doubled over in mirth.

"Oh this is just…." she giggled. "It wasn't exactly what I planned, but damn this is just…man!" She jerked her head to the side and looked between the former sweethearts. "This is wicked!"

Buffy narrowed her dark eyes and growls softly at the dark haired slayer, her lips pulling back in a snarl. "Faith! What did you do?" She took a step towards her, her dark coat swirling around her legs.

Faith backed away, keeping them both out of reach as she raised her hand and showed them the device in her hand. Angel widens his eyes, recognising the thing that had caused the switch.

"Faith, don't!" he shouted desperately. Faith smirked and squeezed her hand into a fist, crushing the delicate metal object into tiny pieces. Tilting her head to the side and eyeing them with a mocking grin, she opened her hand, letting the shattered device tumble to the floor. Buffy and Angel, in each others bodies both looked down at the broken pieces, shock written on both of their faces, unable to believe what Faith had just done. She had not only switched their bodies, she had also destroyed the only way to make them_ themselves_ again.

Faith laughed again, took a step back and then turned and sauntered to the door, her head raised confidently. She paused at the front door and looked back at the stricken pair.

"Sucks to be you," she quipped before she slipped out the door and into the night.

xxxxx

Buffy and Angel were left standing in the middle of the wrecked living room, glass and wooden pieces of furniture littering the floor, both of them struggling to deal with the dilemma they were in. After a few seconds Buffy blinked and turned her head looking down at the soft blonde locks of Angel's head. She frowned.

"So now what are we going to do?" she asked, her voice a soft rumble of defeat.

Before Angel could answer there was a soft cry from the second floor, the sound of footsteps descending the stairs and suddenly Joyce is in the doorway, she rushed forward and wraps her arms around Angel pulling him close and wrapping her arms tightly around his small body. Angel squeaked in alarm, his eyes opening wide. Joyce stepped back, and placed her hands on Angel's shoulders looking deep into his hazel eyes.

"Buffy, are you ok?" she whispered, her voice laced with concern.

Angel blinked in alarm. "Er…" He glanced to the side, looking at Buffy in his own body and smirked. "Peachy," he muttered quirking an eyebrow. Joyce narrowed her eyes, unconvinced but nodded her head and stepped back.

"Well… if you're sure." She glanced around the room and noticed his body for the first time. Buffy shifted on her feet restlessly, her long coat moving as she took a step towards them.

"Hi..mo…Joyce," she announces softly, with a swift glance into Angel's hazel eyes she smiles slightly.

Standing behind Joyce, Angel rolled his eyes at her antics and shakes his head in amusement. Buffy ignored him as she continued to look at Joyce. "I….well…I'm here because…" She pauses

Angel steps forward. "Angel's here because….well he thought he could help…with Faith," he clarified. Joyce looked between them suspiciously

"Hummm," she muttered. "Well…I'm glad she's gone….are you sure you're ok?" she whispered to Angel in Buffy's body.

He nodded his head, causing his hair to flutter around his shoulders, and smiled at the older women. "I'm fine." He reached up and touched his brow and the small bloody cut at the edge of his hair. "Maybe just a little…off."

Joyce nodded her head, smiled at him and then glanced at Buffy before heading back up the stairs to her bedroom. Once she was out of sight they both let out a sigh of relief.

"So why _are_ you here?" Buffy asked suspiciously folding her arms over her broad chest. Angel shifted on his feet suddenly looking embarrassed. "Cordelia had a vision, she saw you and Faith…"

"And what, so you just came down, to save poor defenceless Buffy again?" she snapped, her dark eyes flashing yellow for a second.

Angel shook his head frantically. "No…Buffy, I wanted to help. I didn't want to see you hurt again. I know your stronger and faster then Faith, but she's desperate and desperate people will do anything."

Buffy frowned and looked at him in annoyance. "You could have called, it would have prevented all of this…" She waved her hand down her large body.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Well, I didn't exactly know this was going to happen you know!" He too folded his arms over his chest, his forearms locking under his breasts and accidentally pushing them up. "I just thought I could help you, get Faith to admit what she had done, I certainly didn't expect this. We need to get this fixed as soon as possible," he told her

"Of course," snapped Buffy, "The sooner you can leave again." She glared at him.

"Buffy…come on, that's not fair."

"Fair? Save it Angel," she snapped. "There is someone in my life now, he's kind and sweet and normal." She looked at him pointedly, her eyes narrowed in anger. Angel's features twisted as a stricken look passed briefly over his face before he managed to get his features back under control. He cleared his throat.

"Well then…lets do something about it," he snapped, his voice rising in anger.

Buffy nodded in agreement. "Giles should know what to do about this," she offered. "Let's go to his house, he can call the gang, we can research…" She paused as Angel turned his head away and glanced out the window, his hazel eyes searching the darkness

"It's a plan," he muttered, his voice hard and distant

xxxxx

A few minutes later Angel was behind the wheel of the Plymouth, sitting on the edge of the seat as his short legs struggled to reach the cars ancient pedals. He grunted softly as he shifted gears, rolling his eyes in annoyance. In the passenger seat Buffy slumped in her seat, her arms folded behind her head as a smirk graced her features.

"So why did Faith break that thing anyway," she asked grinning as Angel struggled with the car, now she knew it wasn't her fault she couldn't drive, it was her body's.

Angel turned his head, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, he flipped his hair behind his shoulders, shaking it out of his eyes and sighed.

"Didn't you see?" he asked. "That's what switched out bodies"

Buffy's eyes widened and she jolted upright. "What?" she snapped, growling as her eyes flashed yellow. "That Bitch!"

Angel glanced over at her in alarm, noticing the yellow eyes, and grew concerned.

"Buffy," he hissed softly, "Calm down!"

Buffy took a deep unneeded breath and closed her eyes briefly, reaching up and pinching the bridge of her nose as she breathed in deep.

"Sorry…I just got angry that's all." She turned and looked at him, her warm brown eyes filled with remorse. "I hate what's she's done to us."

Angel sighed and glanced into the rear-view mirror before changing lanes. "I know," he muttered softly. "But you need to stay in control." He looked at her in concern "You're a vampire now…" he whispered.

Buffy sniffed, reached up and placed a broad hand over her unmoving chest. She paused as she strained to hear her heartbeat. Nothing, not even a murmur. She blinked back tears, closed her eyes and let her senses expand, her ears twitched as a soft steady thump, barely distinguishable came from the soft warm body in the driver's seat beside her. She heard the loud rumble of the car around them but that was it. She opened her eyes "I never reaslise how quiet it was," she whispered glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

Angel shrugged, a swift jerk of his narrow shoulders, "I don't notice anymore." Then he frowned and glanced at her. "But I can notice the difference now, I feel…" He paused. "Fragile, and new….and I can feel my… your," he corrected, "Heart."

Buffy winced, "I can hear it," she whispered reluctantly, causing Angel to give her a sympathetic look.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly

Buffy winced, reached up and ran a hand through her short spiky dark hair. "I don't know," she whispered. "I'll deal…I'm the slayer, it's what I do." She paused and tilted her head. "Or rather…I'm not now, not technically anyway…"

Angel's head jerked around and he stared at her wide eyed, his mouth popping open in shock. "Oh…Shit!" he snapped, he turned back to the road and stated hyperventilating, "I'm a Slayer now, oh…this is…" He just shook his head in disbelief. "Unbelievable! Dammit!"

Buffy chuckled reached out and placed a hand on his… or rather her body's thigh. A sudden jolt and a tingle raced up her arm and she jerked her hand away frantically. She gasped and took a deep breath to steady herself as a warm fuzzy feeling spread throughout her body. She felt Angel jerk in surprise as well and saw him blush a deep shade of pink as he sucked in a breath of air as his heart started to pound. A sweet scent reached her nostrils and she blinked in surprise, wondering what it was.

In the driver's seat Angel shifted in his seat as Buffy's touch sent a tingle down his spine, this body was so in tuned to his body that despite the mind inside it, the body was still reacting. It was strange and exhilarating and surprisingly arousing all at the same time. He took another deep breath and glanced at Buffy sitting beside him, she had an astonished look on her broad face, her dark eyes wide. He frowned, and tiled his head to the side.

"What is it?" he asked curiously

Buffy just shook her head "Nothing…just, nothing," she muttered, quickly turning her head away, desperately relieved that she could no longer blush.

**A/N: Ok, first chapter. Whoo! Hopefully it's not to confusing about how I'm describing Buffy and Angel, honestly I have given it a lot of though, but this way, where I'm still referring to them as him and her, despite being in different bodies seems the least confusing way! I was going to refer to Angel as her and Buffy as him, as reference to the body they were in, but even I was getting confused with that way! lol.**

**Anyway, I already know exactly where I'm going for this story. It's only a short story, no more then 5 chapters, but they will all be a pretty decent length! This plot idea was mainly just a Buffy/Angel body swap thing, so the plot is just centred on the episode 'who are you?' obviously it's changed from cannon, but it means the story isn't all that long.**

**Hopefully the smut fest coming up will more then make up for it. I'm hoping so! Anyway, I think I've rambled enough, I really need to start putting a limit on my author notes! Lol, but please, please, please if you liked this chapter review! Reviews fuel the musie beast, and I love getting feedback. If you think I need to improve anything, tell me, I actually like getting critique…it helps me improve as a writer! Lol, and gods knows I need all the help I can get! Hehe..**

**Cheers, and thanks so much for reading!**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, guys you are amazing! I can't believe how much positive feedback this story has gotten! Thanks so much, here is the next chapter, hopefully you all like it just as much as the last one! Lol. Thanks again Readingmama for the amazing beta, you rock love!**

Behind These Eyes

Chapter 2

Angel eased the big car onto the curb in front of Giles' apartment and killed the engine. He slowly got out of the car as Buffy followed, her dark, masculine eyes showing her apprehension as they both walked down the stone steps and across the little courtyard to Giles' place. Steeling himself, Angel slowly raised his small, delicate fist and rapped on the door, his long tapered nails digging slightly into his palm.

The tap-tap of footsteps sounded from the other side of the door before it slowly opened revealing Giles standing on the other side.

"Buffy?" he muttered. He glanced behind Angel and frowned, puzzled. "Angel?" He tilted his head. "What are you doing here?"

Buffy swept past both of them, striding into the Watchers house on her long legs. "It's this whole big thing Giles!" she announced in hysterics raising her arms dramatically into the air and turning around to face both Giles and Angel, who was standing in the doorway looking slightly uncomfortable.

Giles frowned. "Angel…is something wrong?" Behind him Angel snorted and rolled his eyes, taking a hesitant step into the room.

"Something wrong? That doesn't even begin to describe it." He paused, glanced at Buffy and then looked up at Giles, his large hazel eyes looking directly into the older man's. "I'm Angel," he announced.

Giles eyes bugged and he jerked back. "You're what?" he snapped, his voice raising in alarm. Buffy winced and put a hand to her ear in discomfort.

"He's Angel, and I'm Buffy," she told him. "Come-on Giles get with the program." She rolled her eyes again and glanced around the room.

Giles seemed to be in shock, his mouth opened but no sound came out, then he took of his glasses and started to polish them. That's when Angel realised they were screwed. "There's no way to get us right again is there?" he asked softly, his voice small.

Giles glanced at him and then at Buffy and just shook his head as he put his glassed back on his nose. "I'm sorry… I just don't know how this is possible."

"It was Faith." snapped Angel, his eyes narrowing

Buffy sighed dramatically as she placed her hands on her hips and tilted them as she regarded the former Watcher with annoyance.

"Honestly Giles, why would we make this up! Can't you just…" She shrugged her broad shoulders. "I don't know… look into my eyes and just tell that it's me?" she pouted.

Giles eyes widened and he dropped his arms to his sides. "Who turned me into a demon?" he asked suddenly

"Oh…oh!" her eyes widened and she flapped her arms as she tried to get the words out in her excitement. "It was Ethan, he did a spell!" she exclaimed, then she frowned "Oh my Birthday!…and he turned you into a Farahl demon…. And you've been trying to get a new job in like, forever and last year when I could hear people thought's I heard my mum think that you were a matador during sex." She paused

Angel's finely sculptured eyebrows rose in amusement as Giles coughed in embarrassment as he blushed crimson. "Well…that's enough now!"

Buffy turned to Angel. "What's a matador?" she hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

Angel smirked and glanced at Giles appreciatively. "A Spanish Bull-fighter, nice…didn't know you had it in you Giles!" He grinned as the former Watcher went an even darker shade of red and ducked into the kitchen.

Buffy made a face. "Ew…I'm traumatised for life now," she muttered shaking her head

Angel just shrugged, walked away a few steps and ducked his head into the kitchen. Giles stood in the corner, the phone at his ear. He glanced at Angel, his cheeks still bright red.

"I'm ringing the others, this is much to complex for me to handle alone." Angel smirked, turned and walked back into the living room.

xxxxx

A few minutes later there was a clatter of footsteps on the stairs outside and the door was flung open as Willow and a blonde girl rushed into the room.

"Buffy!" she screeched jumping forward and flinging her arms around Angel's neck and pulling him closer. "I was so afraid Faith had done something to you!" she sobbed softly.

Angel awkwardly placed his small hands on Willow's shoulders and gently pushed the red-headed witch back. "Willow," he murmured softly, "I'm not Buffy, I'm Angel"

Willow's eyes widened in much the same way Giles's had and she took a stumbling step back. "What?" She looked to Giles for help but he merely shrugged.

"It's true, somehow they've managed to switch minds, or bodies." He paused

"Minds," clarified Angel softly

Willow still looked alarmed, but the blonde girl beside her suddenly reached out and placed her hand over Willow's and squeezed it reassuringly. Angel tiled his head and raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything as Willow turned to the blonde and smiled.

"Angel, Buffy, Giles." She looked around the room. "This is Tara, she's a dear friend and a member of my Wicca group, and she's been practicing magic since she was a child. She's showed me so much!" she gushed

Giles shook the girl's hand as Angel quickly glanced back at Buffy and then smiled at her "Hey…" He smiled

Tara smiled shyly, ducked her head and then muttered in a small timid voice. "Hi, um…." She glanced at Willow "This is going to sound strange, but I know you are not yourselves."

Buffy frowned and took a step forward, her tall frame towering over the three of them. "What do you mean?" she asked harshly

Tara blinked in alarm and snuggled in closer to Willow, Angel reached up and placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Buffy…calm down," he whispered softly, slightly alarmed at the way her moods were constantly shifting. He didn't think the demon was that hard to control, but then again he had been controlling his demon for a hundred years, Buffy had only been controlling it for a few hours.

Maybe it was only natural that she was struggling to control her temper.

He smiled encouragingly and rubbed her shoulder. Buffy sucked in a deep breath, took a hasty step back so she wasn't as close to them and nodded slowly, her eyes suddenly taking on a wary look. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I don't know." She paused and raised a hand to her forehead. "There's someone else in my head."

Angel bit his lip, raised up on his tip toes and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I know it's hard, but just ignore him, he'll settle down…" Buffy's dark eyes flickered down and she looked at him warily, he could see she was struggling as she set her jaw and nodded stubbornly.

Angel nodded and turned back to Tara, who was looking a bit apprehensive, and grinned, his teeth sparkling. He hesitated briefly before he reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's ok, just tell us," he told the blonde witch.

Tara took a deep breath and nodded "I can sense…aura's," she explained. "A person's aura is normally golden, or silvery blue, sometimes it's dark…but I've never seen an aura like either of yours…" They're fractured, split in two, some is here," she pointed to his head, "while the other half it there," she pointed to the middle of Buffy's chest. "And it's the same with you," she told Buffy softly.

Buffy and Angel looked positively rattled with Tara's revelation and they both turned to look at each other in alarm.

Just then the door opened again, with Xander and Anya rushing inside.

"Hey Buffy, what's up?" he asked grinning, and then he paused as he noticed Angel and glared. "Hey, Dead Boy."

Angel glared. "Don't call my body that!" he snapped, his hazel eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Xander's eyes widened and Anya gasped softly. Angel rolled his eyes and sighed "You explain," he snapped glancing back and looking Buffy in the eye. "I need to get some air." He flapped a hand in front of his face. "I forgot I need to do that now…"

He sighed, edged around Xander and Anya and took a step towards the door.

He could hear Buffy quickly explain what was going on and Xander's shocked gasp as he reached for the doorknob. Hearing a rush of footsteps on the other side of the door he quickly jumps back.

Again the door banged open, this time it was Riley who rushed through the door. Angel froze, stopping instantly as the much taller man lunged towards him.

"Oh…Buffy," he gasped, rushing forward, wrapping his arms around Angel's shoulders and before he could do anything leaned down and kissed him desperately on the lips. Angel's eyes widened in horror and he froze, stiffening in alarm.

Behind him he heard a deep, shocked gasp from Buffy, and a splutter of amusement from Xander. Then he blinked, coming out of his shocked daze. His eyes narrowed and with an angry snarl he jerked his head back, while at the same time raised his hand, balled it into a fist and smashed it savagely into the side of Riley's nose.

Riley cried out painfully in shock, his nose crunching in a sickening sound of broken bone and a spurt of blood splattered onto the other man's cheek, trickling down his chin.

"Buffy?" he gasped shocked. "What's wrong with you?" His eyes were wide

"What's wrong with me?" Angel's eyes narrowed, glaring daggers as he suddenly stepped forward and punched Riley in the stomach, sending the tall man crashing painfully to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not the one kissing another guy!"

Riley glanced up at him, his eyes showing his confusion as he rubbed his stomach and winced. Angel sneered as he started down at the other man; his face twisted into a look of disgust as he raised his hand and roughly wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

Buffy rushed over as Riley struggled to his feat, she grabbed his arm. "Oh my God! Riley are you ok?" she gushed, looking worried.

Riley looked alarmed and jerked his arm out of her grip. "Hey, dude! Back off!" he announced, an annoyed look on his face.

Buffy blinked, glanced down at herself and grimaced. "Oh….yeah," she muttered looking contrite.

Riley took a step away from them, rubbed his nose and winced, he glanced at Angel "Buffy, what's going on?" He looked at Buffy "And who the hell are you?" He glared

Buffy and Angel glanced at one another, both looking apprehensive. Behind them the others were staring in amazement, before Willow quickly rushed over and grabbed Riley's arm and pulled him away from the Slayer and the vampire.

"Um…Riley, I think I can explain" She tugged on his arm and pulled him back towards the door and out into the courtyard.

Buffy winced and rubbed her arms. "Oh…this isn't good," she whispered

Angel grimaced again and wrinkled his nose. "Who was that?" he snapped

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Riley, we kinda have a thing… he's my boyfriend," she told him softly

Angel narrowed his eyes. "Can you please not say that?" he snapped

"What, why?" she looked annoyed

"Because those words are coming out of my mouth and it's not a good thing!" He looked alarmed

xxxxx

Riley and Willow walked back into the apartment, Riley had an alarmed look on his face and he was pale. He glanced between Buffy and Angel, looking deep into their eyes but he still couldn't see the change. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you sure they're….you know, in each other's bodies?" he hedged glancing at Willow.

The red headed Witch just raised her eyebrows and nodded. Riley sighed dramatically and looked between Buffy and Angel. "So…" He looked at Angel and jerked his thumb in Buffy's direction. "…that's your body?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah," he muttered quirking his eyebrow

Riley shook his head. "Ah…man," he winced. "Sorry."

Angel smirked. "Hey…if that's you thing, who am I to judge?" Riley just glared while Buffy rolled her eyes. "You guys are so immature," she muttered

Riley took a deep breath "Buffy?" he asked.

Buffy looked Riley directly in the eye, an action she wasn't used to doing without craning her neck, her dark eyes showing her apprehension. "Yeah."

"Um…this is just way too weird for me, you understand…" Buffy nodded and Riley smiled softly. "Good, I mean I just can't…wrap my head around this. I'll see you when…you're, yourself again," he winced

Buffy grimaced but nodded. "Yeah… this is kinda wigging me out too," she whispered. Angel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

Riley nodded to the others, looked at his girlfriend's body, shook his head in disbelief and then walked out the door.

As soon as he was gone Buffy sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair. "Ok, now that was awkward," she muttered.

"Excuse me, I just have to go rinse my mouth out," Angel announced dryly, before he turned around and headed towards the bathroom. Buffy glared at his back as he walked out of the room.

xxxxx

A little while later Giles had a stack of books set out on the table. "Well this is all I have, hopefully it will be enough to set you both right again."

Angel took one of the old books and flicked through it quickly looking interested. "Good, the sooner this is over the better!"

Giles cleared his throat "Um…Angel?" he inquired, looking a bit concerned.

"Yeah?"

"You're still covered in blood."

Angel looked alarmed and glanced down, his small arms were covered in cuts, some of them were healed but there was still blood on his arm. He put his hand up and fingered the cut on his forehead and winced. "I forgot," he muttered

Buffy winced. "Oh…yeah, Faith threw me through a glass door!" she muttered, wrinkling her nose. Suddenly she paused and took a deep breath, the dried blood was pulling at her senses, and she was surprised she hadn't noticed it before.

She shifted on her feet, her eyes widening in alarm as she felt a sudden rush of hunger. "Are you going to clean up?" she whispered frantically, her voice breathless as she struggled with her instincts, as the demon inside whispering to her frantically.

Angel looked alarmed "What?" he squeaked, looking suddenly alarmed

Giles looked between his Slayer and the vampire that had stolen her heart and winced. "Angel, you're covered in blood" he reminded him again, looking into his wide hazel eyes. "As much as this disturbs me, I do think you should clean yourself up…." He winced at the very thought.

Xander too, looked slightly unhappy at the suggestion and folded his arms across his chest as he glared at Angel

Anya looked around in confusion "What's the big deal anyway?" she asked "I mean, it's not as if they haven't seen each other naked before." She raised her eyebrow and smiled happily.

Angel blushed a bright pink and ducked his head in embarrassment, while Xander grabbed Anya's arm and hissed for her to be quiet.

Buffy shifted on her feet and glanced down at Angel. "She does have a point," she whispered softly, looking at him in sympathetically.

Angel looked up, his eyes pleading. "But Buffy…"

She shrugged. "Yeah I know, but there's blood all over you, and I can smell it, and…" she paused suddenly and Angel's eyes widened at the implications.

"Oh…" he whispered and turned to Giles. "Do you mind keeping up the research while we go back too Buffy's house so I can clean up?"

Giles shook his head, "No, you two go, we'll be fine here…"

"What?" snapped Xander "Giles you can't be serious?" he asked desperately looking around at the others. "Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Honestly Xander, grow up!" she snapped

Angel sighed defeated and glanced towards the door. "So are we, going now…" he winced.

Buffy nodded. "Call me when you find out anything?" she announced. Giles nodded and Willow smiled at her encouragingly. Buffy and Angel turned and walked out of the door, Angel glanced back once to find Xander glaring at him in anger and Giles looking worried.

xxxxx

Back at Buffy's house Angel opened the front door and crept inside. "Buffy?" Joyce called from the living room. "Is that you?"

He paused in the doorway, one hand on the banister and turned around. Joyce appeared in the living room doorway, a bathrobe tied around her waist.

"Umm…hi mom" He glanced up the stairs. "I was just going to have a shower, and get changed." He touched his arm. "I'm all bloody," he winced

Joyce nodded. "Ok then…I'll just be watching T.V." She smiled. "It's nice to see you again Buffy, I've missed you." Angel bobbed his head and ran up the stairs.

He sighed in relief as he opened Buffy's door and ducked inside, at the same moment Buffy appeared at the window and eased herself inside. She straightened, and brushed her coat down. "Wow, I never realised how hard it was for you to get through that window!" she chuckled.

"It is a bit of a squeeze." He smiled, his eyes twinkling and blushed again as Buffy looked him in the eye. He looked down and took a deep breath to calm the fluttering in his chest; he couldn't believe how this body was reacting to his own. It was weird, disconcerting and totally exhilarating all at the same time.

Buffy meanwhile cocked her head, noticing the increase in his heart rate and smirked in amusement. Suddenly a soft buzzing sounded in Angel's pocket, and he quickly reached in and pulled out the phone. He frowned, pressed a button and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" he asked softly

"Angel…" announced Giles, 'We've found something!" Angel's eyes widened and he beckoned to Buffy, she hurried over and ducked her head to press her ear against his so she could hear the conversation.

"What did you find?" he asked breathlessly

"Tara and Willow found a little spell, it's simple, but it can only be performed in the hour before the dawn." Angel and Buffy both sighed in relief

"Oh Giles, that's fantastic," she gushed, her voice unusually high with relief, as Angel chuckled softly.

Giles sighed. "Yes, it is quiet fantastic isn't it! The other's have gone home and I'm just about to go to bed, but if you both come over at around five we can do the spell and then Angel can be on his way before the sun rises…"

Buffy glanced at Angel. "Yeah…that's great," she muttered unconvincingly

"Ok, well thanks Giles, we'll see you early tomorrow. Bye!" she announced, Giles said goodbye too and hung up, as Angel did the same. Buffy looked down at Angel and noticed a fleeting look of sadness cross his features. "Wow…this is…"

He nodded. "Yeah." He paused and looked up. "So what do you want to do tonight?" he asked curiously

Buffy paused, then raised her eyebrow. "How about we go to the Bronze?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "Buffy…come on!"

"I'm serious Angel, it will be fun! They have coffee and fries and these cute little onion flower things!" she smiled. Angel paused, and she could see he was temped by the prospect of food.

"They have food?" he whispered

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, you must be getting hungry…I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Angel put his hand on his tummy and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose I am…I have kinda forgotten what it feels like…" he paused and glanced up at her again and smiled suddenly. "Yeah…ok, why not!"

Buffy laughed, turned and walked to the closet, she still kept a few things at her mothers, mostly things she didn't normally wear. She pulled out a bright red halter top and a pair of black leather pants and handed them to him. Angel raised a curious eyebrow but didn't say anything as she walked to the chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of lacy black panties and a matching push-up bra and quirked an eyebrow as she smirked at him.

Angel looked positively alarmed. "You're evil," he deadpanned.

Buffy just giggled as he sighed and turned, slipped silently out of the room and heading for the bathroom.

He locked the door behind him, placed the pile of clothes on the sink, stared at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. He steeled himself, closed his eyes momentarily and then raising his eye's to look at the ceiling and started chanting silently_ don't look down, don't look down _over and over as he raised his hands and started opening the buttons of his shirt, he pulled it off silently and dropped it to the floor, then he reached behind his back and unclasped his bra. That was when his control slipped and as he pulled the bra off he glanced down.

The sight of Buffy's full breasts jingling slightly as he moved his arm set his heart racing and he groaned softly as he screwed his eyes shut desperately. _Stupid, stupid! _He muttered to himself, he opened his eyes again, licked his lips and then looked down, he leaned forward slightly and placed his hand at the front of his jeans. He took another deep breath, steeled himself and flicked open the button and pulled down the zipper of his jeans. He kicked of his shoes, tugged off the jeans until all he was left in was a flimsy floral pint thong. He swallowed thickly, a lump forming in his throat as he gripped the edges of the small piece of fabric and slowly pulled it down his legs.

The small dark-blonde triangle of silky curls beckoned to him, and he took another deep breath to keep himself from reaching between his thighs. Turning around desperately he stepped into the shower and turned on the water, jumping under the spray, not even bothering to let it warm up and gasped in shock as the icy water flowed over his tingling skin.

The water was starting to warm up as he quickly licked his lips and glanced down at his small glistening body. "Oh….fuck it!" he breathed, he couldn't take this any more.

He braced his left hand on the cool tiles and with his right hand ran it down his small body, caressing his supple breast, down across his smooth taunt stomach and down his thighs. Slowly he moved a finger up the inside of his thighs, towards the tempting folds between his legs and rubbed his thumb and forefinger around the small bundle of nerves beneath his curls. He gasped in alarm as a sudden surge of pleasure swept through his body, starting in his belly and sweeping down to his core. He groaned and moved his thighs a few inches apart as he felt a tingling pulse of desire. "Oh God…" he whispered desperately. "How can she stand this…" he grunted softly, as he moved his finger further down, caressing his folds and then before he even realised what he was doing, he slipped two fingers inside his tight, fluttering passage. He gasped, his breaths heaving in his chest.

Slowly he moved his fingers in and out, sending tingles throughout his body as his inner walls pulsed around his fingers. He groaned and sagged slightly as he felt the pressure building. He couldn't believe how close he was already. He gasped and threw his head back as his thumb brushed against his sensitive flesh. "Shit…" he muttered "Shit…shit, shit… Ahhhh…" he screamed. The sound of the shower not quiet muffling his breathless cries and moans, as his fingers and thighs were coated with a sudden flood of juices.

xxxxx

Meanwhile in Buffy's room, Buffy was pacing, if Angel was anything like herself she knew he would be in the shower for a while. She heard a low moan come from the direction of the bathroom and wondered if Angel has discovered her vanilla scented body wash. She sighed and stopped in the middle of the room rolling her eyes in annoyance Out of curiosity she raised her hand and felt the muscles over her arms and shoulders. She raised an eyebrow, impressed. She paused grinned and raised both her arms, laughing in delight as she spread her palms on the ceiling. She could touch the ceiling!

She lowered her arms, glanced apprehensively towards the door, tugged at her shirt and pulled it up so that she could look at her chest. A flat muscled belly obscured her view, muscles and skin taunt over a wide chest and narrow hips, the muscles of her stomach stood out in a six pack and she swallowed nervously as she noticed the small trail of dark hair that started just below her belly button and continued down to disappear under her dark pants.

She groaned as a fleeting memory of what was hidden beneath those dark slacks flashed through her mind. She shivered and gave a soft grunt as she felt a sudden jolt in her pants. Her eyes widened and she gasped at the unexpected pleasure. Biting her lip and still debating with herself she sat down on the edge of the bed and let her shirt drop, then after a seconds hesitation she placed her hand on the front of her pants and slowly started to undo the buckle and unzip the pants. She reached inside, slipped her hand under her boxers and gripped her penis tightly in her hand. She groaned, her eyes closing as she felt herself stiffen in her palm.

The demon inside her chuckled darkly, grinning evilly and encouraging her to do all these wicked things. She shook her head frantically blocking out the seductive, murderous whispers and turned her attention to the tingling of pleasure throughout her body.

She pulled herself out, glancing down at the hardening member that jutted out proudly and swallowed, her eye opening wide as she saw it quiver at the barest touch. Slowly she wrapped her hand around the thick organ and rubbed her hand frantically up and down her length, feeling herself stiffing with every stroke of her hand, after a few minutes, a thick cum started weeping from the head and she moaned at the sight, she shivered and gasped, her unneeded breath catching in her throat… "Oh…this isn't good…oh bad Buffy!" she whispered.

She heard the door to the bathroom click open and she glanced up with wide eyes, quick as a flash she jumped up, stuffed herself back into her pants, and frantically zipped herself in and started fumbling with the belt. She grabbed the edges of her long coat and wrapped them around herself to hide her obvious arousal as she lunged towards the door. Angel opened it at the same time as she reached for the doorknob, she rushed past the startled blond, ploughing into the door of the bathroom and stumbling inside frantically.

"Sorry…gotta pee," she muttered by way of explanation before she shut the door in his face.

Angel smirked in amusement as the door closed, knowing that Buffy's new vampire body wouldn't need to perform this normal human function.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, let the coat fall apart as she frantically tugged open her pants and gripped herself again, she stood over the toilet bowl, one palm braced against the wall as the other hand quickly encouraged herself to cum. She grunted softly as she squirted her releases, her body shuddering in relief as her seed splattered all over the toilet seat.

When she was breathing evenly again she frowned in annoyance. "Dammit," she growled "Should have put the seat up…" she muttered in annoyance, as she reached for a towel.

**A/N: Hey Guys, just wanted to say that this story is just so much fun to write! Hopefully the last bit didn't weird you out too much! I found it so much fun, just picturing Angel and Buffy's reactions! Hehe…!**

**Please, please review if you liked it! I love getting reviews!**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much Readingmama for another amazing beta!**

Behind These Eyes

Chapter 3

When Buffy walked back into her room a few minutes later she found Angel, in her body, standing in front of the mirror. He was fluffing his hair and looking at himself critically. He tugged at his top, adjusting the strap and making sure it sat right, Buffy raised her eyebrow amused as she silently watched as he ran his hands down his sides.

"Like what you see?" she asked dryly, quirking an eyebrow.

He jerked around, his eyes opening wide and he stumbled slightly as he pulled his hands away. "What, no…I." He paused as Buffy continued to stare at him, sighing he looked down "Do these pants make my bum look big?" he asked softly, blushing slightly.

Buffy's mouth popped open "What?" she gasped, "You're worried about how you look? You!" she giggled softly.

He glared. "Yes…" He shifted on his feet. "It's just something about this body that makes me want to look good."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well it is a female thing," she mused

Angel glared and huffed; crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine, just forget I said anything," he told her turning back to the mirror. Buffy sighed, walked over to him and gently turned him around so she could look down into his narrowed eyes

"Angel," she whispered, "_My_ bum doesn't look big." Her eyes narrowed "_Ever_"

He paused, glancing up at her through his lashes. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

Buffy's eyes narrowed even further. "As if I would buy anything that didn't look good," she told him honestly. She smiled, took a step back and clapped her hands together. "Now, we have more important things to do."

Angel's eyes widened in alarm as she pulled a pair of four inch heels from the closet. He baulked and took a hasty step back. "I'm not wearing them!" he snapped angrily

Buffy pouted, looking offended. "Why?" she snapped. "I love these, they make me look good!"

Angel cocked and eyebrow and pointed at the shoes. "They're hot pink!" he pointed out.

Buffy made a face, rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. Angel cringed. "Don't you have any black shoes? And do I have to wear heels? That's just crossing a line… and after _that_ there is no hope of going back!"

"Angel if you go to the Bronze in anything less then 4 inches you're going to be crushed, it's not a pretty sight." She turned back to the closet and fished around at the bottom. Finally she pulled out an absolutely gorgeous pair of black-satin peep toe heals and handed them to Angel with a flourish.

He looked terrified as he slowly took the shoes, gave her a withering glance and muttered, "I'm going to have nightmares about this," before sitting down and pulling the shoes on.

He stood up and stumbled slightly, teetering as he tried to find his balance. Buffy reached out and gently steadied him with a hand on his shoulder. Angel raised an eyebrow, the top of his head was now at the same level as her shoulder, it was a big improvement, and he grinned. Buffy laughed at the look on his face and glanced down, admiring his legs. "The heels look good on you," she told him earnestly. Angel rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Can we go now?" he asked, "I need a drink, a strong one."

Buffy shook her head. "Just one more thing," she told him. Angel frowned as she snuck out of the room again and returned a few seconds later. Buffy held up the tube of lippy in one hand and the mascara in the other. "Sit." Her voice was firm and her expression left no room for argument.

Angel felt his heart sink, his eyes going wide with horror as he backed up and slowly lowered himself into a chair, knowing instinctively that there was absolutely no point in arguing. He sighed dramatically, now this was torture.

xxxxx

A newly beautified Angel stumbled across the grass in his heels as Buffy sauntered behind him, her hands stuffed in her pocket as she watched his ass wiggle as he walked. She was impressed; she never realised how hot she looked, and this body was responding to hers in so many ways. Buffy shook herself hastily, trying to relax and walked around the car to get into the passenger seat. Angel had even more trouble with the car now that he was in heels, they kept slipping off the pedals and he kept stalling the car. He cursed and grumbled while in the passenger seat Buffy continued to smirk, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

Angel glanced at her and glared, daring her to laugh. Buffy smirked shifted in her seat leaning forward and started taking off her large, heavy duster. Angel frowned at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously

Buffy smirked. "Well, I can't really go into the club wearing this when you're all dolled up now can I?" she asked with a smirk. She threw the coat into the back seat, raised her hands and smoothed her hair. Then she tucked her black shirt into her black pants and undid the top button, re-arranging the collar and exposing a few more inches of her muscled chest.

Angel just glared. "What the hell are you doing now?" he snapped angrily

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Just relax," she snapped. "The girls will love you."

Angel flickered his eyes over her chest. "I'm not worried about the girls," he told her honestly, causing Buffy to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

They drove the rest of the way to the Bronze in silence, each of them casting swift glances at the other. Angel was feeling a little flushed, while Buffy struggled to control herself as she heard Angel's heartbeat speed up.

They parked a street away, and then walked to the club. Buffy reached out and slipped her hand in Angel's as he led them towards the pulse of music. Her ears pricked up, she had never realised just how loud the music was here, she could feel it thumping though her body, a steady beat of life. She liked it, and bopped her head a few times. Beside her Angel glanced up and gave her a strange look, raising his eyebrows.

The bouncer looked Angel over carefully before he let them inside. Angel squirmed under the man's critical gaze and Buffy glared in response, having an old guy check out her body was just gross! She took Angel's hand in hers again and pulled him protectively against her chest, giving the bouncer a steely gaze. The bouncer smirked. "I'd keep an eye on that one mate, she looks like a pistol," he told her.

Angel glared. "She is," he snapped, raising his head defiantly and stalking into the club, Buffy on his heels, the bouncer giving them a strange look as they walked past.

It was only a Thursday night, so it wasn't quiet as busy as a weekend, but there was a band on the stage and a few people were dancing or playing pool. They walked across the room and sat in one of the couches in the corner of the room, in a place where they could observe the rest of the club. Buffy picked up a menu card and flicked threw it "What do you want to eat?" she asked him softly. "They have this cool flower onion things, or they have fries and burger." she looked up at him expectantly.

Angel shrugged "I don't know… what do you like, I have you're taste buds after all," he told her seriously.

Buffy paused, then shrugged. "Well, you can't pass up a bowl of french fries; they're an American tradition, and Xander and Spike are always going on about those onion things…"

His eyes narrowed. "Spike! Why is he still around?"

"I honestly don't know, but he helps, for a price …he can hurt demons, he is a good fighter."

Angel rolled his eyes. "I hate him, arrogant little bastard, he always has to do things his way."

Buffy chuckled. "You're nothing like that!" she mocked

"I'm nothing like him!" he snapped, his hazel eyes flashing in anger.

Buffy leaned back and raised her hands in mock surrender. "Ok…ok. Sheesh." she snapped. "You really have issues with his don't you?" she asked.

"He annoys me," Angel grumbled.

Buffy nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah, he annoys me too." With a sigh she got up and looked down at him. "Do you want a drink too?" she asked.

Angel nodded as he reached into his pocket. "Whisky, on the rocks," he told her, frowning as he realised his wallet wasn't in his pocket.

Buffy smirked, reached into her coat and pulled out his wallet. She smirked as he rolled his eyes and laughed. "Ok, wait here…I'll be back."

Angel watched as Buffy moved easily through the crowd, her height and bulk enabling her to push her way through to the bar. Angel looked around; the music was good, and not nearly as loud as he remembered. He found he could enjoy it now that his ears weren't throbbing in pain. Picking up a car magazine from the stack next to him and flicked through, whistling softly when he noticed a picture of a '75 mustang, an absolute beast of a car. He felt the couch shift as someone sat down beside him and raised his head expecting to see Buffy. Instead it was some random bloke. He was average height, with a medium build and blue eyes with wavy, light brown hair. Angel couldn't be entirely sure but he figured women would find this man attractive. He scowled. "What?" he snapped.

The man blinked, startled at his hostile tone but smiled slightly, "Hey. I'm Rob," he said as he held out his hand.

Angel cocked his eyebrow and snorted. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," he snapped rolling his eyes.

Rob looked a bit affronted and paused, his hand lowering slightly. "I'm sorry?" he muttered it like a question.

Angel sighed, put the magazine down and turned to face Rob, placing his palms over his knees. "Look, I'm sure you're a nice guy and all, and don't take this the wrong way…but your really not my type," he told the other man solemnly, his eyes wide and pleading.

Rob sighed and pulled his hand away. "Oh," he sighed. "I'm sorry, I just…well I didn't expect a woman who looks like you would go for that kinda thing you know.." he shrugged. "Guess times have changed huh?"

Angel nodded solemnly "You have no idea," he told him honestly.

At that moment Buffy walked over carrying a tumbler full of amber liquid and a fancy glass full of bright orange liquid, fruit on the side, and a pink umbrella sticking out over the top. She handed Angel his Whisky, glanced at Rob then sat down as she took a sip from her cocktail. "Umm…" she muttered raising her eyebrows and wiggling in delight. "These are so yummy." She took another sip

Angel risked a swift glance at Rob who was looking positively shocked at Buffy's actions, with her dark attire and half opened shirt he could just glimpse her strong chest. "Buff…this is Rob," he introduced them.

Buffy glanced up, looked embarrassed and then smiled. "Hey," she grinned looking Rob up and down and then smiled. Rob stood up abruptly.

"Um…I just…gotta go," he managed to say before he eased around the table and practically ran towards the door.

Angel took up his drink and gulped it down frantically, looking stressed. Buffy frowned, bent her head and sucked on her straw. "What was that about?" she asked him softly once she had swallowed the sweet alcoholic drink.

Angel just shook his head "I told you not to wear your shirt like that," he deadpanned.

Buffy frowned. "Why? Your chest is totally hot!"

Angel sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "Buffy, he thought you were gay."

Buffy looked shocked then she chuckled, "Oh." She paused and then her eyes widened. "Oh my God, did he think I was hitting on him?" She looked around in horror.

Angel chuckled. "I think he feared it," he murmured. Then he shrugged. "He hit on me too," he offered.

Buffy smirked and then laughed. "Awesome, I've still got it!" She took another sip. Angel continued to glare at her as a young waitress walked over and placed a bowl of fried chips and a plate of 'onion flowers' in front of them before walking away. Angel stared at the food, leaning forward and sniffing the food delicately. His tummy rumbled slightly as the tantalizing smell of fried potato reached his nose. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly.

He opened them again, glanced at Buffy who was watching his reaction intently and very slowly reached out and plucked a long thin, golden chip from the pile and put it in his mouth and took a small, delicate bite. He chewed slowly, rolling the chip around his mouth and slowly savouring the fluffy savoury, salty taste. He paused and swallowed slowly. Then he looked up at Buffy to find her smiling at him, he grinned in response.

"This is amazing," he told her before he quickly finished the rest of the chip and plunged his hand back into the bowl and continued to eat with gusto, occasionally dipping the chip into the ketchup or mayonnaise that the waitress had set before him.

Buffy smiled as she watched Angel eat, it was amazing, and for some reason made her feel incredibly happy to see him doing something so normal, so human. She paused and slowly raised her hand to brush over her forehead, she was feeling the beginnings of a headache. Her ears were ringing from the loud music, the steady thump-thump of the drums pounding in her ears.

The overwhelming crush of humanity, the smell of their flesh, the sound of their hearts were also causing her grief, but for entirely different reasons.

She grabbed the bowl of flower onions and shoved them towards Angel. "Try these," she snapped at him, suddenly feeling annoyed, and on edge. Angel glanced up at her, his eyes wide at her tone, a frown of confusion on his face. When he looked into her eyes he paused, going still and eyeing her in sympathy.

"Buffy," he whispered, "Are you ok?"

Buffy glared. "I'm fine," she snapped. "Just swell!"

Very slowly Angel pushed the now empty bowl of chips away, placed his hands in his lap and fixed Buffy with an unblinking stare. "Don't lie to me," he told her softly "You're not very good at it."

At first Buffy was angry, her eyes flashing golden, but then she realised Angel was right so she started to relax. Sighing loudly she glanced away and stared out into the dance floor. "I think I'm getting hungry," she whispered, her voice low and filled with shame. When he didn't answer she turned her head and found him staring at her with a look of horror on his face.

"Oh Buffy, I'm so sorry," he told her

Buffy shook her head. "It's not you're fault," she told him earnestly. "I just need to deal."

A few people walked past, chatting animatedly and laughing. Buffy paused and gasped as their tantalizing scents reached her nose. Angel saw the change in her and frantically lunged forward, inclosing his small hand around her wrist in a vain effort to restrain her. Buffy froze, coming back to herself instantly and jerked in her seat, frantically turning her head away and burying her head in her hands in embarrassment.

Very slowly Angel got up, walked around the table and then sat on the armrest of the chair she was sitting in. He ran his hands through her hair soothingly, murmuring softly and when she raised her head he smiled. "It's going to be ok," he told her. "You just have to hold on until dawn."

Buffy eyes flickered past to a group of humans shimmying on the dance floor. "I don't think I can," she whispered. Angel paused, continuing to stroke her forehead as he pondered over the dilemma.

"You shouldn't have to do this," he answered her softly.

Buffy glanced down "You deal, I can too…"

"Buffy…"

"No Angel. I can't wait; I can't hold back these…urges. I don't want to hurt anybody!" she pleaded to him. She shivered and glanced at Angel.

"I can feel him whispering to me," she breathed

Angel's eyes widened. "Who?" he asked, though he had a fair idea who it was.

Buffy's eyes looked down. "Angelus," she whispered softly, her voice filled with shame and apprehension. Angel paused looked down and very slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I know," he whispered. "He talks to me to, mostly urging me to kill…" He bit his lip and Buffy nodded silently, burying her face in his shoulder and sniffing slightly.

"He keeps telling me things." She shivered

Angel paused and eased away, putting his finger under her chin and raising it so she could look into his eyes. "I can help you," he whispered

Buffy looked at him curiously. "How?" she asked, raising her eyebrows curiously.

Angel leaned back and very slowly reached up and pulled his hair away from the side of his neck, exposing the permanent moon-shaped scar on the side of his neck. Buffy's eyes widened and she gasped, pushing Angel away and frantically scrambled to her feet. "No Angel! No…" she backed away, her eyes wide.

Angel staggered to his feet. "Why not?" he asked shaking his head as she looked at him in horror. "So you can help me, but I can't help you?" He tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. "Now how does that work?"

Buffy sighed. "I can't risk hurting you?" she whispered. Angel just shook his head.

"You won't, come on!" He reached forward and took her hand in his. Very slowly he pulled her down the hallway and up the stairs to the rooms above the club.

Buffy swallowed thickly as Angel dragged her down the hall, it was quiet. The music still drifted through, it was soft with a steady beat. He knocked on a door and then pulled her into a bedroom. He closed and locked the door behind them, moved to the other side of the room where he turned a lamp on and then guided her to the bed. She perched on the edge, shifting nervously as Angel sat down beside her. He pulled his hair back from his neck again, and tilted his head to the side while smiling encouragingly.

Buffy swallowed thickly and nervously reached up, brushing her thumb across Angel's cheek and down his neck. She took a deep sniff; her eyes closing momentarily as his sweet scent reached her nostrils. The sound of his blood pumping through his veins were almost overpowering, she could feel her whole body tingling with need and hunger. The demon was inside, rattling at his cage, telling her to tear, rip and kill. To sink her fangs into his flesh and drink deep. It took all of her strength to keep herself under control.

She licked her lips, and with a swift glance at Angel leaned forward, put her nose to the side of his neck and breathed in deep. Angel gasped softly and raised his hands to wrap in Buffy's hair. His heart was pounding now, he knew Buffy could hear it, but he didn't care.

Buffy sighed, wrapped her arms around Angel's small waist and pulled him closer. She kissed the side of his neck, extracting a small moan from the blonde and slowly licked the scar on the side of his neck. She felt Angel shudder in her arms and found she couldn't hold back any more. Very slowly she let her face shift, feeling the muscles move as the bones on her forehead grew, she felt an added weight on her teeth and knew they were now pointed into a set of fangs, her eyes were also a brilliant shade of yellow as they flashed in the lamp light.

She took another deep, unneeded breath and before she even registered what she was doing she bit down, feeling her fangs slide into the side of his neck and puncture the vein. Blood flowed into her mouth and down her throat, coating her tongue with a sweetness she had never experienced before. The demon inside growled in satisfaction, Buffy snarled softly and jerked Angel closer.

She continued to drink, losing any sense of time as the fog in her brain became even more pronounced. Dimly, she heard Angel's heartbeat become weaker as his small hands pushed at her shoulders.

Angel grunted softly, trying to push Buffy away from him as he realised he was getting light-headed, finally in desperation he pulled a hand up and slapped her across the face.

Buffy jerked back startled and snarled. Her eyes gleaming, she blinked as she saw Angel and raised a hand gingerly to his neck wincing slightly. She was breathing hard. "Oh Angel," she whispered. "I'm sorry…I didn't…."

He shook his head. "Its fine, you didn't take all that much." He didn't want to worry her. He took a deep breath to steady his racing heart and frantic breathing. "I'd just forgotten how arousing that can be…" he muttered softly.

Buffy blinked and noticed for the first time Angel's flushed face and the way he shifted restlessly, a sweet musky scent tinged the air. Buffy growled softly, feeling her body respond.

She leaned forward, grabbed Angel roughly by the shoulders and pulled him against her body, her lips finding his in a frantic passionate kiss.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter. I had so much fun writing this. Just picturing Angel's face at the prospect of lipstick and mascara just cracks me up! Oh and I totally want those heels *drool* hehe…**

**I hope you all enjoyed this, please, please review if you liked it!**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok this is the chapter I have been really looking forward to writing and is pretty much my entire reason for writing this fic lol! This chapter is ALL smut! It's pretty controversial, so read at your own discretion. Enjoy! Thanks again Readingmama for another amazing beta! **

Behind These Eyes

Chapter 4

Angel moaned softly as Buffy's lips crushed against his. He wrapped his arms around her neck, fisted his fingers into the short hairs at the back of her neck and pulled her closer as he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. He tilted his head, breathing heavily and gasping for breath as Buffy took control of the kiss, pushed her tongue into his mouth and tasting him, he gasped softly and closed his eyes.

Buffy was breathing heavily too, from habit rather then need, the kiss between them was passionate, filled with need, longing and desperation. They needed each other. She leaned forward but Angel was done playing around. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her so she was lying on her back on top of the bed; her head nestled in the pillows. Angel leaned back, his eyebrows raised as he settled himself on her belly. He reached back and pulled his shoes off, throwing them over his head towards the other side of the room. Buffy looked up and smiled as she gazed into her own wide hazel eyes, she could see his soul behind them and she felt her entire body tingle in pleasure. Angel smiled back, his lips twisting up as his teeth flashed white. Very slowly Angel shifted, rubbing himself against her belly before leaning forward and kissing her again, his blonde hair falling over his shoulder and acting as a curtain, fluttering around them.

Buffy gasped and grunted softly, her body twitching as Angel's nimble hands started working at the buttons of her shirt. Buffy gasped, arching her back and moaning softly, "Angel, oh Angel…" She shook her head frantically, gathering her thoughts she grabbed at his hands frantically.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, her voice ragged, her eyes dark and shining with desire.

Angel looked up, his eyes narrowing slightly in confusion and he stopped. "Er…..undressing you?" he murmured quirking an eyebrow and smirking slightly.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Don't you think this is a little weird?" she gasped. "I mean, I'm you, and you're me." She looked at him pleadingly, willing him to understand.

He chuckled and shrugged. "So?" he whispered bending down, pulling her shirt open and kissing her right nipple softly, flicking his tongue over the hardening bud. She gasped again, her eyes rolling back with pleasure. Angel smirked against her skin, enjoying her reaction.

Buffy moaned and grappled at his shoulders again, her fingers desperately pulling him back. "Angel, please stop," she gasped. Angel groaned loudly pulled back and closing his eyes briefly in frustration.

'Buffy, I haven't had sex in years," he pleaded, giving a soft groan. "You're killing me here."

Buffy shifted her eyes showing her unease. "I'm sorry, but don't you find this strange?" she whispered.

Angel paused, biting his lip. "Yeah but….I know it's you in there, I can see your soul." He paused "I love you Buffy, no matter what you look like…and I want to touch you," he whispered honestly, glancing down embarrassed as he blushed. Then he chuckled softly, his lips quirking in sudden amusement. "Besides…It's not as if this is the weirdest thing I've ever done."

Buffy's eyes widened as she spluttered. "Way too much information!" she told him

Angel chuckled and leaned down to kiss her again. "So are you up for this?" he whispered huskily, his fingers running up her chest.

His reasoning made sense; she could feel Angel's soul within her own body, knowing that he wanted to be with her…even now, caused her entire body to hum with pleasure. It was strange, but…she wanted to touch him too.

Buffy smirked. "Oh I'm up all right, I'm so up its painful," she gasped.

Angel laughed heartily, his lips twitching in amusement as Buffy laughed with him. She wrapped her arms around Angel's shoulders keeping him close as their mouths continued to taste. Angel's hand continued to flicker down Buffy's shirt pulling it open and exposing her broad sculptured chest. She raised herself slightly and Angel tugged the shirt away, throwing it to the floor. Then his hands were at the belt of her jean's, his small nimble fingers making short work of the buttons and zipper as he wiggled the pants down over her hips and got up to pull them down her legs, throwing the pants and the shoes to the floor as well.

Angel was breathing hard and feeling flushed as he sat on Buffy's lap, feeling the hardness of her member digging up into the juncture between his things. He smirked placed his hands on the hem of his top and raising his hands above his head, he pulled it over his head. He threw the top away, reached behind him and awkwardly unclasped the lacy black bra.

He lowered his arms and placed them on her firm narrow hips as he jerked his hips slightly. Buffy gasped, looked up at him with a wide-eyes wondrous look on his face. Then unexpectedly she frowned.

Angel shivered. "What?" he gasped, slightly concerned as he rubbing himself desperately against her hardness, feeling a tingle down his spine that he immediately wanted to satisfy.

Buffy shook her head. "It's nothing….just." She paused. "Do my breasts really look like that... they're all." She wrinkled her nose. "Jiggily."

Angel froze, his eyes widening in disbelief. "What?" He glanced down. "You're breasts are fine, gorgeous." Suddenly he smirked, raised both his hands and flickered them across his nipples causing them to harden into tips as he pushed his breasts up high, while at the same time he bent his head and flickered his tongue around the hardened areola of the right breast while his hand continued playing with the left.

Buffy's mouth popped open in outrage. "Hey!" she snapped. "Stop playing with my body." Angel just laughed his mouth opening wide as the laughter bubbled out. He jerked his hips again and Buffy's gasped loudly tilting her head back as her hands digged into the flesh at his hips.

Angel smirked, leaned forward and kissed her chest as he placed his hands on the bed on either side of her, raised his hips off her belly and slowly moved down her body. Buffy arched her back, raised her arms above her head and crossed them under her head.

Angel grinned as he reached her belly button flicking his tongue over the soft flesh and then moving lower. He slipped a hand under her boxers and gripped her hard, curling his hand over the hardening flesh and slowly moving his hand up and down her length.

Buffy gasped. "Oh, Angel," she whispered and gasped again. "You don't…." he cut her off.

"I want to," he told her honestly. He smirked. "Besides, you're body will love it. It get's me off." He chuckled, gripped her underwear in his hands and pulled them down, exposing her to his critical gaze. He raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Wow, I never realised how big I am," he muttered appreciatively.

Buffy groaned softly and tilted her head back as Angel slowly wrapped his mouth around her quivering sheath. She gasped, "Ohhhh…." She sighed softly, her body tingling in pleasure. Her hands clenched, fisting themselves in Angel's long blonde locks as he flickered his tongue up and down her length, with each stroke relaxing his throat and taking more of her in with each dip of his head.

Buffy was breathing heavily, her breath ragged, despite not needing to breathe. "Oh Angel," she whispered softly, her eyes rolling back in her head.

Angel grinned as he pulled her inside his mouth and sucked hard, pulling her down his throat and purring softly. Buffy grunted and almost unconsciously pumped her hips upwards in need, her body trembling as she felt herself getting closer and closer to release.

Angel ran his hands down her legs and over her flat stomach, soothing her tingling nerves and calming her slightly. He could feel her entire body shuddering, shivering slightly as she struggled to hold herself back. With each flick of his tongue he brought her closer and closer, her hips moving upwards as she thrust up again, finally she could take it no longer.

She groaned loudly, wrapped her hand in Angel's hair and tried to pull him away. "Angel… Angel stop," she whispered harshly, grunted and groaning desperately "Please…I'm gonna…I can't hold it any…"

With a little quirk of his lips Angel ignored her pleas, wrapped his small hand around her tightening balls and relaxed his throat to take almost all of her in his mouth, his tongue moving over the sensitive flesh as he struggled not to choke.

Buffy's eyes opened wide as she took a quick breath. "Oh…shit," she screamed, a harsh cry of pleasure as she pushing upwards desperately, feeling her release suddenly spur from her, the cool cum flowing into his mouth and down his throat as he swallowed convulsively.

Her eyes flickered down to look at Angel as he raised his head, licked his lips slowly and winked at her. Buffy knew then that if she could blush she would be. Angel crawled up her body, kissing her softly then tucked himself in beside her, placing his cheek on her chest and smiling softly.

Buffy bit her lip as she glanced down at the top of his head. "I'm sorry," she muttered suddenly, feeling embarrassed at her actions. She felt Angel still, his hand pausing as he slowly ran his hand over her chest. He raised his head, his hazel eyes locking onto hers as he frowned softly. "What for?' he asked

Buffy glanced away suddenly interesting is the absolutely hideous wallpaper that covered the walls of the bedroom. "For not…lasting…long," she gritted out closing her eyes momentarily and sighing softly.

Angel blinked for a moment and then his mouth twitched into a smile as he threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Oh Buffy!" he chuckled shaking his head. "Don't worry about it!"

She frowned at him. "But I only lasted 10 minutes when you…" She glanced away embarrassed. "With my first time, you lasted ages." She sighed.

Angel smirked reached out and brushed a strand of dark hair away from her forehead "It took me years to work up that much control, do you think I lasted that long when I was first with a woman?" He shook his head. "I was spurting before I had her thighs spread."

Buffy made a face. "Ugh…Angel." She wrinkled her nose. "I really didn't need to hear that."

He shrugged. "I just wanted to let you know that it wasn't you're fault, it happens to the best of us."

Buffy ducked her head a smile tugging at her lips. "Are you sure?" she whispered

Angel rolled his eyes bent down and kissed her mouth. "I'm sure," he whispered pushing his tongue into her mouth. Buffy groaned again, opened her mouth to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She pushed up, moving Angel way at the same time turning them so he was nestled against the pillows and she was leaning over him. She peered down, her eyes flickering over the familiar planes of his face, the cute little nose and the wide hazel eyes, her eyes. Within those greeny-brown depths she could see Angel, sense his powerful, strong, and shining soul. She smiled flashing her teeth and leaned down kissing him softly "Now I want to taste you…" she whispered softly.

Angel's eyes opened wide and his mouth popped open in a soft, shocked gasp as his heart jumped in anticipation. He shivered. "Buffy…" He shook his head. "You don't have too, I mean… I understand…have you done this before?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head "No, but nobody has done that to me either," she whispered.

Angel's eyes opened wide in shock. "No one?"

"No….you didn't… I mean I don't care, it was my first time, I'm not sure if I would have wanted you to."

"I didn't want to scare you," he whispered. He refused to think of that forgotten day, when he had spent hours between her supple thighs, his tongue exploring her folds as she quivered around him. He shook his head frantically, there was no point in him tearing himself up about this, she didn't remember, and things were better that way.

She nodded. "I know, and I appreciate that...and Parker didn't…" She glanced down. "He didn't do much of anything, It wasn't very satisfying," she told him softly

Angel's mouth twitched as he struggled not to smirk in satisfaction. "And Riley?" he asked softly, his voice soft as he prepared himself for her answer.

Buffy glanced away. "Our…relationship hasn't got to that point yet," she told him softly

Angel's eyes widened, he bit his lip as he struggled not to smile. "Oh well that's….."

Buffy glared at him. "Go on, just say it!" she snapped

He chuckled "Ok, I think it's great."

Buffy rolled her eyes her lips twitching in spite of herself as she bent down and kissed him again. "I'm kind of glad too, I want you to be first, again," she whispered softly.

Angel sighed and closed his eyes as Buffy slowly kissed a trail down his neck and down to the hollow between his pert breasts. He shuddered and gasped softly as she took a hardened nipple in her mouth and sucked hard.

"Oh…God," he murmured, his voice a breathless sigh as his whole body started to tingle and he felt a sudden rush of heat settle in his belly. He squirmed, his eyes fluttering closed as a small smile tugged at his lips as Buffy moved down his body. He tugged at her hair pushing her down at the same time that he moved his thighs further apart.

Buffy's hand rubbed down Angel's body, dipping into the hollow of his waist, trailing down his legs and back up to work at the buttons of his leather pants. She pulled the garment quickly over his wide hips and shimmied it down his body. She moved back up his body, her fingers grabbing at the small lacy piece of black fabric around his curls and quickly pulled them away. She moved her hands over his heated flesh to cup the small triangle of curls between his legs. He gasped and shuddered, tilted his head back even further as she paused momentarily.

Buffy tilted her head to the side and blinked. "Do I really look like that?" she asked. "That's so weird!"

Angel sighed, and shifted restlessly. "Stop worrying Buffy, this body is perfect, maybe just a little short but…" He smirked

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well." She pouted. "This body is much too tall! I have to duck under some doors."

Angel chuckled. "It was worse before," he told her conversationally, "The average person was shorter two hundred years ago. I used to walk into a pub and be the tallest in the room."

Buffy mused over this, glancing up to look over his body then looked back down at his soft curls and intimate folds. Taking a deep breath she bent down and flicked her tongue over the place she knew would cause him to shiver in pleasure. She wasn't wrong, Angel gasped loudly almost jumping up as her tongue tweaked his little bud. "Oh…Oh," he moaned softly closing his eyes and trying to hold himself still as the tingles raced up his spine.

Buffy's eyes widened at his reaction, she sure didn't expect that. Grinning she steeled herself and then decided to try something new. Her hand ran up over his thigh, cupped his sex, before she moved her fingers against his sensitive flesh, rubbing her finger along his folds and then gently pressing one inside. He shuddered around her finger, his muscles pulsating quickly. Before Angel even realised what was happening she pulled her finger out again and replaced it with her tongue, lapping at him softly.

Angel's whole body rippled, pulsating hungrily. He screamed and arched his back as his core quivered with his sudden release, his juices coating his thighs, and soaking the sheets.

Buffy pulled back, her eyes wide as she licked at her lips self consciously. His release had been fast, even faster then her own. His whole body was in-tuned with hers, both of them knowing instinctively what the other wanted. She glanced down, noticing without surprise that she was hard again.

Angel moaned slowly, reached down and pulled her up with one hand while the other snaked around her pulsating cock, quickly guiding it towards his quivering core. Buffy closed her eyes, gritting her teeth as she tried to keep herself under control. as She slowly pushed herself inside, her sheath quivering inside his tight, warm passage. Buffy clutched at Angel's shoulders burying her face against his blonde hair as she struggle to control the feelings inside, trying to keep herself in control so she could last as long as possible. She took a deep breath as Angel took hold of her shoulders, gripping her tight and murmuring softly. He was gasping trying to hold himself still.

"Just move out slowly and push back inside," he gritted out desperately, his entire body humming.

Buffy did what he suggested, placing her hands on the bed and raising herself slightly off the small body under her before moving slowly out of Angel's pulsating entrance. She closed her eyes and paused, the weeping tip of her penis still inside and then slowly pushed back. A slow moan escaped Angel's lips as he jerked his hips desperately, he gripped her hips, digging his nails into her flesh and wrapping his thighs tightly around her hips.

All thoughts of taking it slow now firmly out the window.

"Oh, forget it," he gasped shaking. "I need you now, forget slow…I need you!" Buffy didn't even bother answering. She needed him too, her whole body was tingling with need, and even now she was struggling to hold herself back.

"This is going to be really fast," she warned. "I'm already ready."

Angel just nodded, wrapping his thighs even more tightly around her and bringing her closer. Buffy reached down gripped one of his thighs and raised his leg so she could push herself inside him further. Her movements were fast now, coming in quick pushes and she pounded inside him, her entire body quivering, her cock pulsating with pleasure as the tip continued to weep. She gritted her teeth feeling the pressure building and knew she was almost there. She groaned, moving her hand to place it between their heaving bodies and tweaked Angel's little bundle of nerves.

Angel screamed and arched his back as Buffy's fingers started rubbing vigorously at his clit, sending waves of pleasure down to his core. He gasped, dug his nails into her shoulder and pulled her down, kissing her passionately as he tilted his hips, then surged up to meet her stroke for stroke. Their bodies meeting desperately, both of them straining to find the release they craved.

Angel slowly opened his eyes, he was close, so close, Buffy's hand was doing wonders. He was shuddering, his thighs were slick and Buffy was almost slipping as she slid in and out of him. Looking up into her wide, dark eyes he could see she was close too. He knew the nails in her back wouldn't be enough. He tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck and the two shallow holes in the hollow of his throat that were still slightly pink.

He heard a small sound coming from Buffy, a soft moan that turned into a growl of pleasure. He saw her face shift, and he found himself looking into a pair of bright yellow demonic eyes, he shivered a sudden rush of apprehension as he saw a quick flash of anger in her gaze. It was gone a second later as Buffy bit her lip.

"Are you sure?" she asked softy, her eyes never leaving him despite her head moving up and down with each hard thrust of her hips.

Angel gasped, his eyes rolling back as her fingers and cock moved against him, he nodded desperately. "Yes, I'm sure," he whispered, jerking his hips desperately.

Buffy gaze flickered once and then she bent her head, licked her lips and nipped at his neck softly. Her sharp fangs scraped against his flesh, and drew a slow trickle of blood. As his sweet essence flowed into her mouth and touched her tongue she came, her whole body shuddering, her balls tightened, her cock quivered and she gasped as with one last thrust of her hips she buried herself up too the hilt and released her cool dead seed into his soft pulsating passage.

Angel screamed, arching his back and shuddering as his second orgasm came swiftly and powerfully, his whole body tingling with pleasure. He took a deep breath and relaxed, shifting his thighs and relaxing into the pillows. Buffy collapsed next to him, her entire body spent.

"Wow," she whispered, sighing softly.

Angel chuckled turned over and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "See, that was…" He paused and smiled dreamily, ducking his head and leaning his cheek against her chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Suddenly Buffy took a deep breath. "So…you ok?" she asked quietly, shifting apprehensively and glancing away. Angel paused before he looked down in embarrassment, he nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. "I'm fine." He reached up and wrapped his arms around her neck. "I'm fine, perfectly fine."

Buffy visibly relaxed. "Oh," she paused. "That's good! Really, really good!" she babbled

Angel frowned and cocked an eyebrow in amusement. Buffy paused, glanced down and bit her lips. "It's just last time, it was perfect happiness,"

Angel chuckled. "It still is," he whispered reaching up and running his hand down her arm. "But the demon is inside you, not me and I'm the one with the curse." He smiled, chuckling as he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"Theirs nothing to worry about Buffy, I'm staying right here…"

Buffy sighed and smiled. "Oh good, Because having Angelus walking around in my body is just…way too weird." She grinned, kissing him on the lips and relaxing back into the pillows.

Angel grinned sleepily, snuggled closer to Buffy's large body, wrapping himself tightly around her and slowly closed his eyes, drifting into a peaceful, relaxing sleep.

**A/N: Wooh! That was so fun, did it weird you out? I hope not! This, as you can probably tell was the first time I have done a scene like this, lol…there is not many opportunities for a smut scene like this! Lol. Anyway…I hope you all liked it, it was so much fun to write. Please please review and leave some feedback, I'm really not sure if this scene was successful or not. If you think I need to improve on it, change something…tell me! If you liked it, tell me! Lol**

**Next chapter is the last one.**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok so this is the last chapter, thanks so much for all the reviews and the support for this fic! It means so much to me! Sorry that this story was just a short one, but honestly it was just a spur of the moment thing! Now I need to go work on my other story! Lol Thanks again Readingmama for a brilliant beta!**

Behind These Eyes

Chapter 5

Buffy smiled contentedly, a soft purr rumbling within her chest as Angel stroked her arm softly, his small palm trailing over her pale skin. She opened her eyes slowly to find Angel staring at her with an amused expression on his face.

"What?" she asked sleepily, her eyebrows knotting in confusion.

He chuckled quietly, a soft rumble. "You're purring," he pointed out, a smug expression on his heart-shaped face.

Buffy pouted and folded her arms across her chest as she turned to look up at the ceiling. "Am not," she told him mulishly, for some reason feeling incredibly embarrassed he had heard that. To be quiet honest she had even surprised herself, she had forgotten vampires could purr. The only time she had ever heard Angel purr was the night of her seventeenth birthday, before they had fallen asleep.

Angel chuckled again and reached out to run a hand down her cheek. "You are, and it's adorable." He smirked again.

Buffy rolled her eyes and glanced up at the ceiling refusing to meet his eyes. Suddenly she frowned, puzzled. "Why is there a mirror on the ceiling?" she asked.

Angel followed her gaze, quirked an eyebrow and just smiled at her. Buffy blinked, her eyes opening wide as she finally figured it out. "Oh, now that is just wrong," she muttered shaking her head and looking disgusted. "I can't believe I didn't notice that, did you notice?" she asked, babbling slightly. "I can't believe I didn't notice, I was to busy watching your breast's jingle" she muttered, pulling her mouth down in a grimace.

Angel chuckled. "I like the mirror." His comment caused Buffy's head to whip around in surprise, her eyes opening wide. He glanced up and looked at his reflection in the mirror and suddenly frowned. "Except when I have bed hair," he muttered with a small, mulish frown as he reached up and patted his blonde locks in place. He smoothed down the frizzyness and ran his hands through the long strands of hair to get out the tangles.

Buffy watched him work out the tangles for a few seconds before she smiled and started to giggle. She rolled over, snaked her arms around his waist and pulled him in close, she kissed him softly and smiled. "Now_ that_ is adorable," she whispered and smirked as Angel pouted at her, looking hurt and offended.

Buffy ignored him and snuggled in close, leaning her head on his chest and murmuring softly. Angel rolled his eyes, sighed and reached up to brush a hand through her hair as the other hand ran down her arm. Despite herself Buffy started purring again, feeling relaxed as she lay in Angel's arms. She closed her eyes feeling his heart beat a steady drum under his skin and breathed in deep, smelling the sweet scent of her own body wash and the combined essence of their lovemaking. She sighed again.

Angel continued to stroke her hair softly, running his hand through her soft spiky hair; he smiled and closed his eyes, feeling her chest rumble against his belly as she purred. It was a nice feeling, he couldn't ever remember feeling this peaceful before, not even on _that _night. This was so much more than perfect happiness, he mused, _this_ was what life should be.

He was just about to lean down and kiss the top of her head when there was a sudden high-pitched scream from downstairs, a large crash and a sudden quiet as the music stopped. For a second there was absolute silence, even Buffy and Angel held themselves still in anticipation. Then the screaming started. Wails of terror and pain.

Angel and Buffy looked at each other, identical looks of horror on their faces before they both scrambled out of bed. Angel grabbed at his clothes, pulling on the lacy panties and then the leather pants, quickly fastening them and looking around frantically. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted the bright red halter top and grabbed it. "Where the hell is that damn bra!" he snapped angrily, glancing around desperately.

Buffy quickly pulled her belt closed, grabbed her shirt and looked around. Her eyes flickered around the room; finally she glanced up, smirked and reached up, pulling the bra off the blades of the ceiling fan. Angel's eyes followed her movements, he blushed a deep crimson.

"Oh," he muttered, moving forward and pulling the garment from her fingers. He quickly fastened it around his body and pushing his breast's into them.

Buffy shook her head and chuckled as she pulled her shirt on; sat down on the bed to pull her shoes on as Angel struggled with the fastening of his top. Finally it was on right and he ran to the door, not even bothering to find his shoes.

Buffy jumped to her feet and raced out beside him, her long legs quickly overtaking Angel as they both raced down the hall. The screams were louder now, panicked and full of pain. Buffy set her jaw and as they reached the edge of the stairs she launched herself into the air, landing on her feet like a cat, crouching slightly and placing a palm on the floor to steady herself. Angel followed a step behind, also jumping down the stairs and landing delicately on his bare feet a few feet from Buffy, his blonde hair whipping around his face as he straitened up and looked around frantically.

Buffy got up quickly, ran across the room and grabbed a pool cue. She snapped it over her leg and threw one of the broken pieces behind her to Angel, who snatched it out of the air and turned around looking for the vampires he could sense. He saw one of them terrorizing a few people in the corner, snarling as it advanced on its helpless victims. Angel narrowed his gaze, hefted the makeshift stake in his hand and lunged forward.

Buffy meanwhile spotted another, she snarled, feeling her face shift instinctively as she prepared herself for a fight. She crouched, raised the pool cue and darted forward; grabbing the vampire around the neck, jerking him away from the women he held in his arms and raised her arm to plunge the stake into the middle of his back. The vampire screamed in terror and pain as it slowly crumpled into dust, the fine particles falling into a heap on the floor. Buffy stepped over the pile, wrinkling her nose and looking for another opponent. A few girls ran past, they noticed her face and screamed, their voices high in panic as they backed away from her and ran in the opposite direction. Buffy rolled her eyes and ignored them, her yellow eyes searching through the harsh blue flashing lights for any more vampires. She spotted a female vampire jumping up onto the stage and seizing the guitarist, who had been standing frozen, unable to move as the carnage erupted around him.

The vampire girl seized the hapless man in a powerful grip, tilted his neck to the side and buried her fangs in the side of his neck. Buffy snarled, bearing her fangs in anger and crouched, preparing herself to spring onto the stage.

xxxxx

Meanwhile Angel was fighting a tall burly vampire with a moustache and the worst case of corpse-breath he had ever experience. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he ducked a punch to the head, retaliating with a swift kick to his stomach that sent the vampire stumbling into the wall, a dazed expression on his face. He smirked in satisfaction, raised the stake to chest hight and thrust it into the vampires chest, directly into it's dead heart. The vampire's eyes widened in disbelief, it looked down with wide eyes and then slowly crumpled into a pile of dust. Angel coughed waving a hand in front of his face to disperse the dust and glanced away.

It was thankful that he did, otherwise he wouldn't have seen the tall thin vampire look around frantically and sneak out the fire exit. His eyes widened.

"Hey," he snapped, grabbing his pool cue and storming after the fleeing vampire "No one said you could leave!" He reached the door and flung it open; he could see the vampire running away in the distance. He glanced behind him, Buffy had just staked another vampire on the stage, there were no more vampires left, only the one that he was chasing after.

He steeled himself and then ran out into the alley, his mouth set in a determined line as he hurried after the vampire. Ahead of him the vampire suddenly stopped, it's way blocked by a dead end. Angel came up behind him, smirking as he raised the stake. The vampire turned towards him with an angry, desperate snarl on it's lips as it crouched and lunged towards him. Angel steadied himself, watching the vampire closely and then dodged to the side at the last minute. As the vampire stumbled past Angel, he reached out and grabbed the vampire by the scruff of his neck and using its momentum swung the vampire around and threw it head-first into the side of the building. The vampire growled, swiped at Angel's hand and lunged forward again, but this time instead of sidestepping, Angel raised the pool cue causing the vampire to impaled himself of the slender piece of wood. The vampires eyes widened and it glanced down in surprise at the stake in his chest, then it glanced up and with and angry expression and slowly crumpled into dust.

A soft chuckle sounded from behind him and he turned around, his eyes wide, his hair whipping behind him. Spike stood a few feet away, a smoke between his lips. The blonde vampire smirked. "So where is tall, dark and brooding?" he asked his voice mocking, quirking an eyebrow.

Angel paused as he realised Spike had no idea of what had happened, the Scoobies had obviously not told the chipped vampire what had happened, and unlike Tara, Spike could not see the difference between their souls. He glared, put the pool cue on the ground and leaned on it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he told the blonde vampire seriously.

Spike cocked an eyebrow, pulled the cigarette from his mouth, dropped it on the floor and snubbed it out with his boot. Then he sauntered over to him, looking down into his eyes. He stoped a few feet from him and Angel found himself looking up into the blonde vampire's bright blue eyes for the first time in his life. He glared at the other vampire.

Spike chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "There's no point in fooling me, love, I can smell the old bastard on ya." He chuckled and eyed her, flickering his bright blue eyes over his form and smirking. "So where is he?"

Angel's eyes narrowed again, not liking the way Spike eyed his curves, at all! It made him angry. He gritted his teeth, took a step forward and punched Spike in the face. The blonde vampire stumbled back, his hand going to his face as he snarls in anger.

Spike looks up at Angel with an angry look on his face. "What the hell are you playing at Slayer," he growled.

Angel narrowed his eyes. "Don't call me love," he snarled, pulling back his fist and punching Spike again. This time Spike's head snapped to the side and he slumped to the floor. He looked up at Angel, his face shifting as he snarled again. Angel didn't even give him a chance to get to his feet as he took a step forward and kicked him in the head, rendering him unconscious.

Angel smirked and took a step back; he tossed his hair over his shoulder, picked up his makeshift stake and turned around, heading back up to the Bronze. He chuckled to himself, running down the street in his bare feet. He got to the front door of the building, paused for a second and then slipped inside.

It was chaos; chairs and tables were overturned, people were crying, huddling in corners as they clutched at their wounds. Angel glanced around, stepping over all the glass on the floor carefully and running towards the back of the club. He took a deep breath, trying to sense Buffy in all the chaos but his human nose was nowhere near strong enough. He wanted to scream in frustration, his entire body hummed with anticipation when he felt a tingle up his spine. He froze, his eyes opening wide, and turned around. Buffy was a few feet away, stumbling to her feet behind the drum set, a bloody cut on her forehead. When she saw him she rushed forward, jumped down from the stage, and threw herself against his smaller body.

Angel gave a little grunt, stumbled back a step and automatically raised his arms to wrap around her quivering body. "Buffy…Buffy, its ok," he whispered. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Buffy leaned back, keeping her arms wrapped around his small waist as she looked down at him. "Sorry" she muttered before she noticed the look on his face. She froze "What's wrong?" she asked quickly

Angel winced "He called me love," he pouted, turning his head and leaning his cheek against her chest.

Buffy paused, one of her hands rising to smooth back his hair soothingly "Who?" she asked quietly

Angel made a face. "Spike," he muttered shuddering.

Buffy's eyes widened slightly before she chuckled softly and shook her head. Angel looked up at her, his eyes narrowing angrily at her obviously amusement "It's not funny," he snapped angrily

She giggled again. "Of course it is!"

Angel grumbled and rolled his eyes. "It's really not. He better not call me that again," he snapped angrily, rolling his shoulders back. "It's disgusting."

Buffy smirked, leaned down and kissed his mouth swiftly. "I doubt he realised it was you," she murmured. "I hardly think the others told him, he's not exactly in the loop with most things. He just helps out occasionally, in return for blood and cash."

Angel glared. "You give him cash?"

Buffy shrugs. "Giles does, sometimes…he helped Giles when he was a demon a few weeks ago," she told him

Angel moved away, sighing and tilting his head to the side. "Great," he muttered. "Captain Peroxide is helping you, it's almost funny." he shook his head. "I never would have believed it."

Buffy shrugged. "It's the chip. If he didn't have it, I would stake him in a heartbeat."

"So why don't you?" asked Angel.

Buffy gave him a look. "Because he can't harm humans, how can I hunt something that can't fight back, that's not what a Slayer is about,"

Angel gazed at her for a second, looking into her dark eyes and finding her bright glowing soul. He frowned. "You're really something, you know that?" he whispered, reaching up and brushing his hands through her short dark hair.

Buffy smirked. "Yeah, I'm something…" She gazed down at herself. "Too bad I don't even know what that is."

Angel smirked and chuckled, standing on his tiptoes and kissing her softly on the mouth. His eyes closing slowly as her lips wrapped around his and her arms pulled him close. He could feel her large cool body pushing against his small one, and he shivered in delight.

Buffy's chest rumbled softly as she started purring again.

xxxxx

A few minutes later they were heading out of the club again, their arms wrapped around each other as Angel leaned his head against Buffy's shoulder. He was wearing the heels again, having gone up the stairs again to get them. He tottered along, wobbling slightly and holding onto Buffy for support.

Buffy found it hard not to laugh; Angel was clearly did not like the heels. They walked to the old convertable, Angel let go of Buffy's waist and walked around to get into the driver's seat. Buffy smirked and jumped over the door, settling herself comfortably into the passenger seat as Angel delicately opened the door and eased himself into the driver's seat.

He started the car and backed out of the parking space, looking over his shoulder as he reversed. Buffy watched him intently, a calculating smirk on her face. She smiled, reached out and placed a large cool hand on his thigh, squeezing it slowly. Angel jumped slightly, startled and sucked in a breath.

He glanced towards her, shifting in his seat as his whole body tingled. Buffy smirked again, and slowly ran her hand down his thigh to his knee. Angel took a deep breath, sucking in a breath as he closed his eyes momentarily.

They were a few blocks away from the Bronze now, halfway to Giles house and Buffy continued to run her hand slowly over his thighs. Touching him slightly and causing his whole body to hum.

Finally he couldn't take it any more; he pulled over, parking the car on the curb and swiftly turning the engine off. He threw himself across the seat, setting himself in her lap and wrapping his arms around her neck as he kissed her passionately. Buffy laughed, wrapped her arms around his waist and thrust a tongue into his mouth. Tasting her as he grinned and thrust his pelvis against her. Buffy gasped, her eyes rolling in her head as Angel's scent reached her nostrils.

She grabbed his hips, holding him still as she thrust up, her cock suddenly hard and aching.

Angel moaned softly, leaned back and placed his hands on her belt, frantically pulling at the straps and reaching inside to pull her out. At the same time Buffy tugged at his pants, undoing the buttons and easing the leather down over his thighs. Angel reached between his legs, grabbed his panties and pulled the flimsy cotton to the side as he positioned himself over her weeping cock and thrust downwards, impaling himself on her quivering member.

Buffy screamed as she felt herself slid into his wet passage. She took a deep breath, kneaded the skin on his hips and slowly moved him up and down, there bodies coming together frantically. Angel gripped her shoulders desperately as he bobbed up and down, his slick entrance enabling her to slide in and out easily.

They were both coming fast, their breathing was harsh. Angel was sweating slightly, his breasts quivering as his chest heaved with each breath. Tingles raced up his spine and he knew he was close, he thrust down again, Buffy's cock hitting that sweet spot inside him until he screamed, throwing his head back as his muscled quivered with his release, his juices flowing down his thighs.

Buffy came a moment later, she gripped his hips and held his quivering body still as she thrust up with one powerful movement of her hips. She felt the pressure suddenly release as his muscled quivered in response. She groaned, moving her hips shallowly back and forth as she released her cool seed.

Angel stilled, leaned forward and pressed his cheek on her shoulder. After a few minutes Buffy felt herself start to soften and Angel pulled himself away, tugging his panties back in place, pulling his pants back up his thighs and fastening them quickly.

Buffy ran a hand through her hair, and stuffed herself back into her pants as Angel shimmied back into the driver's seat and turned the car back on. He glanced up, and looked into the rear-view mirror, fluffing his hair and smoothing a few tendrils back from his face.

Buffy took a deep breath and sighed contentedly as Angel pulled back onto the road and headed towards Giles' apartment.

xxxxx

Giles paced around his apartment, his hands clasped behind his back. He was anxious; it was almost five and Buffy and Angel were nowhere to be seen. Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara were waiting patiently. Willow and Tara had gotten all the ingredients ready and had set them out on the table.

Like Giles had mentioned to Angel before, the spell was simple, involving a few sprinkles of some herbs and other ingredients in an urn, then sprinkling the concoction over their hands.

Giles was surprised actually, normally these things didn't go quite so easy. He supposed they needed some luck at some point. He shook his head again, where the hell were they?

xxxxx

Angel sighed in relief as he pulled the big car in front of Giles' apartment for the second, and final time that night. It was almost five; they were running late. Normally this would bother him, not this time. He smirked to himself as he killed the engine, and opened the door to step daintily out of the car. Buffy hopped over the door, not bothering to open it and landed on her feet. She looked around and headed down the stairs with Angel trailing behind.

They both walked into Giles' apartment, identical masks on their faces. Giles whipped around. "Where the hell…" he paused, his eyes opening wide as he noticed Buffy's half-open shirt and mussed hair and Angel's fancy outfit and high heels.

He blinked, completely at a loss of what to say.

Xander's eyes widened and he whistles "Wow, fancy!" Angel glared at the boy, walked around the table and sat in one of the chairs, placing an elbow on the backrest and looking around the room.

Buffy smirked. "We went to the Bronze, we we're bored." She shrugged.

They all looked interested. "Did Angel shake his thang?" Xander asked with a chuckle. Angel glared and rolled his eyes, while Buffy giggled.

"You're kidding right?" he snapped, glancing down. "This top would have fallen off!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You're being paranoid," she snapped. She turned to Xander and grinned. "We just kinda chilled and Angel had French fries and Onion flowers," she told him.

Xander cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, did you like them?" he asked

Angel shrugged. "The French fries were great, but the onion flower things were kind of strange…" he paused and looked towards Buffy.

"How do they get them into that shape anyway?" he mused

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know, I don't have them… onions are just bad news,"

"I think they cut them and then deep-fry them," Tara whispered softly

Giles gave a little cough. "Um…children, can we get back to the point please," he muttered, taking his glasses of and polishing them quickly. "We only have a little time."

Angel blushed and shifted in his seat. "Sorry," he muttered

Willow and Tara both got up and walked to the table. "This should be fairly simple," the red headed witch told them both. "It's just a matter of mixing a few things in this sacred Egyptian urn, sprinkling it over you both and then saying a string of fancy-swanky words!" She giggled.

Angel quirked an eyebrow. "Piece of cake," he smirked

Willow laughed. "As always." She turned and picked up the sacred urn while Tara grabbed the herbs and a few other ingredients and sprinkled them into the bowl. When that was done, Willow motioned to Angel and Buffy to come over to her. They stood on either side, facing each other identical looks of interest and anticipation on their faces.

"Ok," she told them quietly. "Just put your arm out and clasp each others hand. This should work almost instantly."

Angel and Buffy did as she said holding each other's hand in a tight, desperate grip. Buffy screwed her eyes shut, she couldn't watch. Angel smirked and slowly closed his eyes, waiting to see if this worked, his body shifting anxiously.

Willow reached for the ancient urn in Tara's hand and slowly put her hand in and brought out a handful of the mixed, powdered herbs and other special ingredients. She raised her hand and sprinkled the powder over Angel and Buffy's entwined hands, then slowly, carefully, she recited a few memorised words in Latin, making sure that she pronounced each word slowly and carefully.

A fine golden mist emerged from the closed eyes of the vampire and the slayer, their souls. The golden mist floated across the distance between them and quickly back into their respective bodies.

Angel, now in his own body took a deep unneeded breath feeling his chest move slightly as he breathed out. Buffy coughed and choked and then cracked an eye open. "Oh, breathing…right," she muttered clutching at her chest and taking a deep breath. Her wide hazel eyes opened with alarm as she started breathing again.

Angel opened his eyes, blinked and looked around. He smiled. "It worked!" He took a hasty step towards the witch and threw his arms around Willow's shoulders. "Thank you," he gushed before he took a step back, looking slightly embarrassed.

Willow beamed happily while Tara ducked her head, a small smile on her face. Buffy glanced over at the two witches, grinned and then turned and looked at Angel.

"Now that is such a relief." She chuckled and glanced down as she ran her hand down her arm, bouncing on the balls of her feet and laughing. "It's good to be in my own skin again." She giggled and placed her hands on her breasts. "I have boobs again!"

Angel laughed, as he looked down at himself, fluffed up his hair and then smirked. "Finally, I don't have to look up at anyone."

Buffy scowled. "I told you, I'm not short…I'm fun sized." Angel quirked an eyebrow which caused Buffy's eyes to widen in alarm, and she glanced away hastily.

Xander coughed loudly. "So… dead boy, now that you're well, you. Are you going now?" The dark haired man glared at the vampire.

"It's going to get light and burny soon," he reminded him.

Angel glared but glanced behind him to look out the window. He sighed, glancing at Buffy with regret in his dark gaze and nodded. "Yeah, it's going to take a good hour to get back to LA with my driving,"

Buffy sighed, not wanting him to go. She enjoyed the night they had just spent with each other, but now it was almost morning and everything was back to normal. Angel still had his curse; nothing had changed except the memories were so much more recent. She glanced down and nodded. "It's probably for the best," she whispered.

Glancing up she noticed Angel looked just as unhappy as she felt. Willow and Tara both looked on awkwardly as Buffy took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Angel's solid body. Leaning forward she leaned her head against his chest, smiled briefly before she slowly stepped back and let her arms fall to her sides, a few tears shimmering in the corners of her eyes.

Angel looked just as bad, his eyes were full of pain and he looked down at Buffy with an unhappy look on his face, it physically hurt when he felt her move away from him.

Giles cleared his throat pointedly while Xander continued to glare at the former lovers.

Buffy bit her lip. "So I guess I'll see you later," she murmured her eyes sad.

Angel nodded looking down. "Later," he confirmed softly.

Anya looked between the vampire and the Slayer with curiosity. She smiled widely. "Isn't this a good thing?" she asked softly. "I mean you can't stay here!"

Angel eyes briefly flashed yellow in anger before Buffy took a step towards the former vengeance demon and started to explain, not really knowing herself why.

"Yeah, we know he has to go, but it doesn't make it easier." She glanced behind her shoulder and caught Angel's eye.

Anya blinked, nodded slowly in understanding. "Well, I suppose," she muttered and then brightened. "Oh well, look on the bright side, at least it was only one night. Imagine what it would have been like if this had gone on. No telling what you too would have done then," she announced.

Buffy froze her eyes opening wide, she glanced at Angel noticing he almost looked amused, he coughed. "No kidding," he muttered looking her directly in the eye.

Buffy caught his eyes and then smirked slowly, the corners of her mouth twitching humorously as she remembered the night they had just spent together. "Yeah, lucky us," she whispered huskily, her eyes twinkling.

**A/N: Tada. Finished. I hope you all liked this short little musie-beast of a story. Buffy's little rant of "I'm not short, I'm fun sized" is actually a quote I've seen on a few T-Shirts. If I wasn't so tall I would totally wear a T-Shirt that said that!**

**Angel 'shacking his thang' just cracks me up!**

**Anyway, just wanted to say a big thankyou to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, or if you've added this to you're alerts. It mean's so much to me! I was a bit surprised at the amount of positive feedback this story has received! So, yeah…thanks guys and girls. You rock!**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


End file.
